


Ordinary Girl

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What began as you’re attempt to spend a few hours of your self imposed freedom turned out to be something so much more.</p><p>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Girl

You are nervous.

No.

It’s more like, you are **thrilled.**

You place the bills on the counter, making sure to avoid eye contact with the cashier, as she place the clothes you purchased inside the paper bag.

"Is there anything else that you’d like to add ma’am?"  
The cashier asked as she hand you the paper bag along with your change.

"No thanks." You politely replied, almost snatching the items from her as you turn your heels to head to the nearby fitting room.

After putting on the clothes you’ve bought, you took another turn in front of the mirror, making sure that the attire you’ve picked is convincing enough. Then, you removed your contacts and replaced them with the black rimmed glasses you always have in your purse wherever you go. Feeling satisfied, you slipped in the sneakers you bought from a separate shop after which you stuffed everything, including your heeled shoes inside the blue-grey backpack you got from the shop across where you’re currently in.

You step out of the store and took a deep breath.

You’ve gotten this far. You can do this.

And you did. Although you’re only by yourself, the last time you remember having fun as you’re having now is way back when you’re just -

_\- an ordinary girl._

It’s not like you’re complaining. Surely, a lot of girls out there would gladly trade places with you. But this is no time for you to think about those things. Besides, it’ll be only a matter of time before you’ll eventually get busted, and you’re decided to make the most out of it.

So here you are, sipping your favorite Macha Dinosaur Milk Tea while joining a beeline of customers waiting outside a popular donut shop. You are currently occupied by your phone, feeling proud of the pictures and selfies you took so far of this ’mini-adventure’ you’re having when familiar voices caught your ear.

"I can’t believe you just left her like that. She could have gotten lost inside this mall. She could’ve gotten kidnapped!" It’s Reiner, your driver-bodyguard.

"But she told me that she’ll wait for me outside the store. I didn’t know she would just run off!" It’s Sasha, your personal assistant, on the verge of crying, while clutching two huge bags full of what you can only assume as her favorite brand of potato chips.

"How are we supposed to find her in this place? For all we know, she could have changed into a disguise." The taller man said as he pull out his phone.

Drat. You forgot Reiner used to serve in the military before he became your driver-bodyguard. Guess you were too excited with your plan to miss out that **very important detail.**

"Well, she shouldn’t be able to get that far right? I mean, it hasn’t been thirty minutes since we lost her. Hey Reiner, who are you calling?" Sasha mused, peeking over Reiner’s phone as he tap the contact number you’re pretty sure you know who it belongs to.

"Manager Ackerman of course."

And you took that as your cue to leave. You swore you heard Reiner shout "Hey! I think that was her!" before making a sharp turn, and bumping your head straight into someone’s back.

"Ow!"

"Hey! Are you alright miss?" You are greeted by a pair of turquoise eyes you would have stared at if not for the situation you are in. You grabbed the confused brunette inside a bookstore and buried your face in his chest, letting his broad shoulders hide you from your pursuers’ view.

"Uhm...I think you got the wrong person miss-" You felt him shift uncomfortably in your grasp, a pair of hands holding both of your arms as he try to gently push you away.

"Hide me!" You pleaded against his shirt and instead pushed yourself closer to him. You could now hear his heartbeat pace at your sudden move.

"But-"

"Please! I’ll explain later." You insisted. You can already hear Reiner and Sasha’s voices outside the store.

"I’ll go this way and you go that way. Call me first when you see her. And don’t scare her. She’ll probably just run off again. Manager said he’s on his way here. Understood?" You heard Reiner tell Sasha with the latter responding a "Roger that!" before darting off. You are so focused on listening to your guardians that you didn’t notice the arms that are now wrapped protectively around your shoulders.

"I-I think they’re gone now." The boy finally said after a few minutes as he release you from his hold.

"Uh. Thanks." You smiled sheepishly at him, realizing how awkward the situation was which you’ve got the both of you into.

Now that you’ve got a good look at him, you can’t help but hide your blush as you realize that he’s kinda cute. You assume that he’s around the same age as yours, and can’t help but giggle at his shirt which spelled ’Rogue Titan’ - the name of your favorite rock band.

"So. Who are those guys? Are they kidnappers? I can accompany you to the police so you could report them." He offered, a hint of worry evident in his eyes.

"No. No. Sorry about that. They’re good people actually. It’s just that they shouldn’t find me. _Yet_ , at least." You explained to him, rather confusing him as you notice his brows furrow at your statement. Remembering what Reiner said about your manager being on his way, you wasted no time grabbing his wrist and dragging him with you to the last place you want to go on your so called ’mini-adventure’ list - the popular amusement park occupying the top floor of the mall.

He on the other hand, though reluctant at first, decided to come with you. Besides, a girl who manages to look attractive in a simple white shirt and jeans ensemble couldn’t possibly be a bad person right? He’s pretty sure that her foster sister will be enraged if she knew that he came along with a total stranger like you, but he couldn’t help himself. Besides, you don’t feel like a stranger to him at all. You kind of remind him of someone he knew, he just couldn’t remember it right now.

Despite telling him that it’ll be your treat, since he saved you from being caught earlier, he ended up paying for your tickets after finding out that you’ve already spent all of your cash. Well, you still have your debit card with you, it’s just that you couldn’t risk being found out by your name printed on your card.

He didn’t seem to mind it though. He even bought you the panda stuff toy he noticed you were gawking at at the park’s entrance. 

Except for the fact that the two of you just met a few minutes ago, he and you can easily pass as a couple as you walk around the park. You are holding on his arm the whole time, while taking pictures with your free hand, sometimes selfies including him in front of almost every ride you got into. He was actually relieved that it was dark inside the Horror Train ride, or you would’ve caught him blushing as you hold unto him tightly, your arms around his shoulders while you press your face against his neck, scared out of your wits inside a ride you have suggested in the first place. By the time you got out of the ride, he realized that he’s already got a crush on a girl he barely knew. Heck, he doesn’t even know your name yet.

Eventually, you didn’t find it hard to like him either. Despite the suspicious circumstance that got you together, he did not hesitate in helping you. He even treated you like his - okay you wanted to think like his ’girlfriend’ but since you don’t want to keep your hopes up you just settled with being like his ’little sister’. And after sharing some bits about yourselves with each other, you even learn some striking similarities you both have: You are both die hard fans of the band ’Rogue Titan’. You both love Blueberry ice cream. And the most amusing of it all, you both dislike the famous model/actor Jean Kirstein, who you knew personally by the way, and that you both nicknamed him ’Horseface’.

Making your way towards the park’s exit, you now walk hand in hand as you both laugh at his story involving his overprotective sister and his nerdy bestfriend. You admire how he’s so comfortable in sharing it with you, even telling you how much he loved them and would do everything to keep them safe. It made you feel like you could trust him. It made you feel thankful that it was him that you’ve bumped into.

Because what began as you’re attempt to spend a few hours of your self imposed freedom turned out to be something so much more.

_If everyone has a soulmate, somehow, you think that you’ve already found yours._

But your ’mini-adventure’ is about to end. Your phone is now vibrating non-stop in your pocket. You know that soon, your manager, a very upset one, will eventually find you and whisk you away from your temporary stint as an ’ordinary girl’. Suddenly, you felt your hand being squeezed lightly, interrupting your thoughts as you looked up and met his gaze.

"Hey, are you alright? Is something bothering you?" He asked as he reach out to tuck a loose strand behind your ear. Somehow, you are tempted to tell him the truth but at the same time worried on how he’ll react if he learns who you really are.

"No. It’s just that it’s time for me to leave now." You smiled at him as you slowly untwine your fingers from his.

"Oh. Okay." He replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I had a great time by the way." You interrupted, wanting to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. Me too." You noted how his cheeks are slightly tinged at his reply.

"Well, this is goodbye then." You finally said and turned away not wanting to hear his reply. But before you could walk away you felt him grip your arm and turned you to face him, and this time you could swear that he is blushing.

"Hey, I know that this is really weird. I don’t even know your name yet. But...but I think I sort of...like you." He paused and looked away for a while, as if contemplating his next words. Finding it, he looks back at you and continued. "So I thought maybe we could do this again, you know...like a date. Well if you don’t have a boyfriend I mean-"

"No." You quickly responded and almost slapped yourself after realizing how wrong it sounded like.

"Oh. Well it’s okay-"

"No! I mean NO. I don’t have a boyfriend yet." You corrected, suddenly feeling giddy. You hand him your phone so that he could put his number in. He then hands it back to you along with his.

"So you’re name is Eren Jaeger." You said as you type your name and number in his phone. You chuckled, remembering how you’ve just spent your trip with him without even bothering to ask his name. You are in the middle of handing back his phone when Sasha’s voice stormed in.

"[y/n]! We’ve finally found you! I’m so worried! Please don’t run off again! Manager said that if we don’t find you, he’ll make sure that no store in this country would ever sell me potato chips, like ever again! So please!" Sasha cried as she wrap you in a death hug. Eren simply stared at both of you, thinking how your name sounded quite familiar.

"Oi [y/n], is this guy stalking you? Is he extorting you or something?" Eren froze as he felt a pair of big hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"No Reiner. He’s a close friend. Please let him go." You told him as you pull yourself out of Sasha’s hug. "Here’s your phone Eren." You continued, handing back his phone.

"Oi brat. Do you know how much trouble you got me into with this little adventure of yours? Now I have to write President Smith a full report about this incident. Now hurry up! You’re already an hour late for your photo shoot." It’s Levi, a.k.a Manager Ackerman who’s currently glaring daggers at your new companion.

"I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again...maybe." You replied, now earning your manager’s glare as well. He then turned away and summoned your guardians, giving you enough time to startle Eren with a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving, waving him goodbye as you walk away.

Eren just stood there until you are out of sight, his hand pressed against the cheek where you kissed him. His phone suddenly beeps, indicating a message was received. He taps his phone, eyes widening as he recognize your name displayed above the message which said:

’See you soon Eren. Take care :-)’

His heart is now pounding as he finally understood why you seem so strangely familiar. 

He can’t believe it.

He just asked the famous model/actress [y/n] [l/n] out for a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren Jaeger and the rest of the characters belong to Mr. Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Written for a request in DA.


End file.
